


truth or dare

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is a Little Shit, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drunk Sam Winchester, Drunken Kissing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Game Night, Humor, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spooning, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: dean doesn’t really hesitate, which is commendable; he just disentangles himself from being draped over his boyfriend, and takes another swig from his beer. “truth.”“how did you and cas -” sam pauses. his eyes shift to cas, and the angel is faintly smiling.“- finally grow a fucking pair?” gabriel finishes for him prematurely, leading to sam glaring in his general direction, because it’s a little hard to figure out his exact coordinates at sam’s current levels of inebriation.“we haven’t been growing anything.” cas deadpans, an underlying tinge of humor in his squint, but that’s about it. “or pairs of things.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Gabriel, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	truth or dare

sam looks at his brother, a fast-growing-familiar eye crinkling smile making him look so satisfied as he leans on cas, relaxing his weight against him as he drinks, with an arm wrapped around cas’s shoulders. he looks so happy, so carefree, and it’s a constant little thing sam’s been noticing for a while, and now, it just seems normal.

(that’s the thing. it is.)

sometimes sam wonders how it all began.

he’s obviously pleased it did - and can’t imagine two individuals more deserving of such profound happiness, than dean and cas. or the love, abound when they’re together, and the love they’ve found in each other, after all these years. or maybe, since all these years.

but it doesn’t stop him from wondering, ever so often, about how they ended up finally taking the leap. facing the music, ending their elaborate, decade-long dance of pining, confessing. dean’s never volunteered the information, and sam’s never felt it urgent enough (or himself, brave enough) to ask cas - but oh, it’s somewhere in the back of his mind, probably bundled with all the other pleasant questions about life and living it, and today, it leaps to the front when the empty, green bottle spinning ambitiously under everyone’s pointed stares, ends up giving up - pointed at his brother and best friend.

they’re playing truth or dare - a significant percentage of the adopted family of the winchesters and cas present, but only a few remaining because it’s past midnight, and they’re sitting on the floor in a circle, all varying degrees of drunk - when sam winchester seizes his chance.

“truth or dare, dean.”

*

dean doesn’t really hesitate, which is commendable; he just disentangles himself from being draped over his boyfriend, and takes another swig from his beer. “truth.”

“how did you and cas -” sam pauses. his eyes shift to cas, and the angel is faintly smiling.

“- finally grow a fucking pair?” gabriel finishes for him prematurely, leading to sam glaring in his general direction, because it’s a little hard to know his exact coordinates at sam’s current levels of inebriation.

“we haven’t been growing anything.” cas deadpans, a hint of humor in his squint, but that’s about it. “or pairs of things.”

“yeah, sammy.” dean agrees, though his is not a wooden face. he doesn’t pretend to not understand what sam - or well, gabriel’s going for. “me and cas? we’re old news.”

“you’re a blank article.” sam frowns, prissy and self-righteous, and somehow managing to fit in a teenaged-little-brother vibe. fuck that, he’s the same distance from forty as dean, just the less prone-to-forgetting-reasons-he-entered-a-room side. “with a question mark at the end of the headline.”

dean rolls his eyes, but there’s no real passion in his practiced performance of being annoyed. “what do you want to know?”

“how did you end up together?”

“he gave me a pick-me-up, back in perdition.” dean throws back, before realizing he’s earned eye rolls from almost everyone in the room. sam takes it a step ahead, moving into bitchface territory, like he’s reminding dean that he gets to ask him personal questions - they’re over lying about breaking the world to each other, at this point. “ugh, fine. you want the cute version or the short version, sammy.”

cas looks at dean with an unreadable expression, and a substantial amount of surprise. or maybe he’s just drunk.

“well, the cute -”

“trick question. they’re both the same.” dean cuts him off, with an age-old rendition of the shit-eating grin. if sam can spend his entire life cultivating and perfecting the bitchface, at least dean’s got this. “so, uh. me and cas.”

gabriel whoops, and sam sighs, the exhaled air stuffed with his suffering, and irritation at their resident archangel. charlie shakes her head, at probably both of them.

“guess we were playing truth and dare then as well.” dean reminisces. “man, for a couple of salty, badass hunters, we sure play a lot of pretentious middle-school games.”

“i like it.” cas defends, and that’s that on that, because dean puts his hand on cas’s knee, and they stare at each other until the fork in the conversation is forgotten and sam clears his throat impatiently.

“right. right, yeah.” dean swallows. “well, it was my turn, and cas asked me to choose -”

“he dared you to kiss him!” charlie guesses, or actually, to be fair, declares, beaming like she’s proud of herself.

“no, katherine heigl. ours isn’t a wattpad chickflick.”

“if you went for katherine heigl, you should’ve gone for romcom.” gabriel inputs, almost serious for a fraction of a second.

“and if you went for wattpad chickflick - chicklit, by the way - you should’ve gone for twilight fanfiction.” charlie adds.

“dean, would you just tell us what happened?” sam frowns.

“yeah, instead of being grossly inaccurate in your pop culture references?” gabriel piles on top of it, and charlie nods in sympathy with him.

dean pulls a face. “go to hell, i don’t have to take this.” but then he goes on anyways. “just - i chose truth, okay? and cas told me i was beautiful.”

“you absolutely are, but i specified that your face was.” cas quips, and it’s the first time he’s spoken up, and dean wants to call him out for it, though he doesn’t.

“yeah, yeah.” dean dismisses, though it’s mostly directed at the other three (hunter, nerd, ex-trickster, not necessarily in that order) who’ve taken to gushing by now. “and that’s it. story’s over. cas screwed up, non-human-style, and it led me to realize he was the most adorable dork i’ve ever loved. or like, the only one. ever.”

sam, charlie and gabriel bat their eyelashes, in quite undisguised wonder.

“you’re allowed to disperse to your rooms to cry now.” dean retorts, and he’s about to add more to it considering he’s well settled on the wisecrack wavelength, when cas suddenly interrupts.

with an inscrutable, “no.”

“no?”

there’s a whimsical speck in cas’s eyes, and the curve of his lips is almost un-cas-like. it’s too casual - too out-of-it. doesn’t stop dean from staring, though - eyes falling to the latter’s lips, before returning to his eyes.

“dean, i knew how the game worked.”

dean frowns.

“i ‘screwed up’ the rules on purpose.” and he accompanies it with the fucking air-quotes, so he may smile enigmatically, and sound nuts, but it’s definitely still him.

“what does that mean?”

“you called me adorable when i didn’t get human behavioral aspects or games. and it made you smile. at some level, i liked it, even when i did understand those things. sometimes i draw the conclusion that i wanted you to think of me as adorable.” cas pauses, and blinks. “that time, it was an added, and quite frankly, unprecedented incentive when you decided to give up on trying to explain it to me, and kissed me instead.”

there’s pin-drop silence.

“cas -” dean stares at his angel in gap mouthed bewilderment. he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to feel right now - though it’s hard to feel any kind of manipulated, when cas is being this honest about it. alternatively, when it’s gotten him the best part of his life. “you lied to me.”

“i didn’t. your face is exquisite.”

“stop that.” dean swallows, trying to keep himself from getting flustered. “you literally played dumb.”

“stating entirely proven facts about your bewitching face hardly sets back my intelligence.”

a traitor snickers in the background.

dean is too drunk to deal with this. he’s going to give it a longer thought tomorrow - if he remembers it at all, that is. right now, what’s way more important, is that his boyfriend apparently flirts by pretending to misinterpret rules and accidentally compliment dean, and that’s the most ridiculous thing dean’s ever heard.

“you’re so fucking weird, cas.”

“no, dean. i’m adorable.” cas deadpans at him, and dean lets out a high-strung laugh, though it’s for a short breath only, after which he finds himself able to do little else but shake his head fondly. mostly, at the floor, because if he’d been looking at cas, he’d probably also have been kissing him.

“and you agree.” gabriel points out, to dean, and in return, dean snaps up a look deadly enough for gabriel to truly feel sated enough by this ordeal, because he sets the bottle spinning again.

nobody protests.

*

a few chances later, after charlie’s rushed off to throw up, and sam’s gone to bed, and gabriel’s sort of wandered out of their sights - cas spins the bottle again.

it’s just the two of them, so when the bottle points at about forty degrees from straight at dean, they decide to forego asking the lamp in the bottle’s true line of pointing, in favor of cas asking dean one.

“truth or dare?”

“dare.”

“alright, i shall.” cas whispers, reaching out to cup dean’s face as he kisses him, and pulls him closer. and dean goes, obviously not arguing with the concept of cas kissing him, even if he’s doing it 'as a dare’, in a hilarious, confusing, and adorable callback to that time dean realized he was in love with him, because he’s a weird ex-angel-who-apparently-understands-humans-now, and also, definitely, the love of his life.

*

(“cas.” dean psst’s, later in bed, when cas is turned away from him, hugging a pillow with his knees. “truth or dare?” cas groggily turns, “truth.” dean breaks into a smile. “will you marry me?” cas freezes for a beat, and then drags dean to himself, kissing him with his eyes closed, still stunned, but no less enthusiastic for it. “you know, sweetheart, you can play the game like you’re supposed to, and you’d still be adorable to me.” dean informs him, and in the same, shared breath, cas breathes out, smiling, “yes.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I love when Cas is a little shit on purpose. And Dean's existential crisis when he realizes Cas plays dumb for attention is frickin' worth it.


End file.
